CN National Soccer League
The CN National Soccer League was established on December 4, 2015 as a renamed replacement for the Nordreich Liga which had operated for 22 seasons from September 2009 until December 2015. After the resignation and departure of Botha, the ruler of Transvaal, from the Nordreich Alliance on October 4, 2015, the commissioner announced that the Nordreich Liga would have a name change after the conclusion of Season XXII and become the CN National Soccer League (CN-NSL). While the CN National Soccer League continued the historical continuity and heritage of the Nordreich Liga in regards to league standings and championships, new cup tournaments were inaugurated to also give the CN-NSL some distance from its Nordreich roots at the same time. Previously, Roman numerals had been used to indicate the season number in the Nordreich Liga - starting with Season 23, the debut of the CN-NSL, regular numerals were used. The same eight teams which had competed in the final season of the Nordreich Liga made the transition to the CN-NSL for Season 23: Dorpat Lions, Golden Valley FC, Hells Cargo, Kaapstad Hornets, Vinland Berserkers, Zeller Athletic, Zemo City Avengers, and Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats. On January 21, 2016, an agreement was made between the league commissioners of the National Soccer League and League of Legends to merge the NSL into the latter league at the conclusion of both leagues' seasons. On March 16, 2016 the league played its last round of regular season matches. After just one season of play, the CN National Soccer League submitted its official application to disband and join the League of Legends on May 20, 2016 with its eight teams accepted as new members of that league on May 21, 2016. Two of the clubs, Hells Cargo and Golden Valley FC, would come under new management prior to the season as Green Bhoyz FC and The Highlanders respectively. Seasons *CN National Soccer League Season 23 (December 16, 2015 to March 18, 2016) Franchise History CN National Soccer League Season 23 Dorpat Lions, Golden Valley FC, Hells Cargo, Kaapstad Hornets, Vinland Berserkers, Zeller Athletic, Zemo City Avengers, and Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats joined the league on December 4, 2015; CN National Soccer League disbanded on May 21, 2016 and merged with League of Legends. Legendary Players (Hall of Fame) *'Bruno Balsini' (Golden Valley FC) midfielder, played 200th match on December 26, 2015 *'Mortimer Vassell' (Golden Valley FC) midfielder, played 200th match on January 2, 2016 *'Egon Int' (Dorpat Lions) forward, played 200th match on January 6, 2016 *'Aloísio Durval' (Golden Valley FC) forward, played 200th match on January 16, 2016 MVPs *Season 23 - Egon Maalepp (Zemo City Avengers) Golden Boot Award *Season 23 - Archibald Suppatime (Zemo City Avengers) 13 goals CN-NSL Champions & Honour Roll CN-NSL Champions *Season 23 - Zemo City Avengers NSL Cup Champions *Season 23 - National Cup I: Zemo City Avengers defeated Golden Valley FC *Season 23 - NSL Final Cup: Zemo City Avengers defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats Wooden Spoon Award (worst team in CN-NSL) *Season 23 - Hells Cargo Manager of the Season *Season 23 - BaronZemo (Zemo City Avengers) Commissioner Botha Fairplay Bowl (most sportsmanlike team) *Season 23 - Golden Valley FC Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets See also *Liga Mundo *Ark Premier League *Legion Champions League *Nordreich Liga Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:United Cybernations Football Associations Category:Liga Mundo